pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dillvinne is Rediscovered
Summary It all started when the boys watched Television with Patricia and Florence. Patricia said she will be vacationing in Australia. Ferb rolled his eyes and made their teleport. When Phineas realized that Patricia is actually a girl from the town of Dillvinne of Australia. He went to Dillvinne and saw a bunch of citizens greeted him, thinking it was Patricia. He went inside Patricia and Florence home making Adam upset but it turned out to be a welcome party for Patricia (Phineas). Adam invited Stanley Heron, Jeremiah "Jeremy" Shotsurdle, and Jerica Jones (Adam's absoloutely love interest). Phineas fainted to see all of Stacy, Jenny, Candace, and Jeremy's look-alikes. When Phineas heard that Patricia and Florence will be in their home soon, he disguised as Patricia so the guest will be distracted. They heard a knock in the door and it was Ferb (disguising as Florence). Nobody knew it was the boys so both Phineas and Ferb enjoyed the party too. When the real Patricia and Florence heard some noisy sounds in their house, the two girls went to different entrances: Their house's door and their backyard's gate. Patricia got mad at Adam because he invited the messy guys. Florence tracked Phineas and Ferb's footprints and discovered they went to the bathroom. Florence saw that the two boys were bathing and all three screamed. Patricia went up the stairs to see what's going on and Patricia gasped and said, "OH MY GOSH! What are you all three are doing here?!" Ferb immediately replied, "Phineas and I was only sitting in the tub and Florence accidentally opened the curtain and we all both screamed in embarrassment. Phineas closed his eyes and hugged me 'cause he is super embarrassed that he could be in hysteria." Patricia and Florence were speechless as the boys dressed up again as Patricia and Florence and left the bathroom. They went back to Danville by Teleport and they rest in their backyard, still wearing Patricia and Florence's clothes. The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Florence's Line The "What'cha Doin'?" Line "Where's Perry?" Line "Have you seen Buttons?" Line Perry's entrance in the lair Was cut into the lair and Monogram shouting "PERRY!" Button's entrance in the lair Buttons went to the neighbor's fireplace and rubbed coal in his feet and a fire magically teleported him to the headquarters. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Doing an Inator! and Doofenshzmirtz Goes to the Bathroom! Memorable Quotes End Credits Issac walks down the street and spotted Isabella but she screamed ran away because of Issac's teeth full of chocolate, saying "I should have brushed my teeth first." Background Information *This is the first time Adam and his friends doesn't recognize Phineas as himself. *This is also the first time Phineas and Ferb ran away with Patricia and Florence's clothes *If you look closer to the fireplace scene, you'll see a white mouse statue. This could be Mallory the Mouse. *This is the first time somebody mention "Have you seen Buttons?" *This is also the first time Adam didn't try to bust Patricia (who is really Phineas). If he did, then Mrs. Linda Flynn would be angry at him. Errors *When Issac said the "What'cha doin'?" line, the color of his cap became the color of the sky *When Buttons was captured, we saw that his cap fell. But on the next shot, his cap is on his head. *When Adam was hanging the "Welcome Home" banner, we later see it as "The Backroom Party" (although the word "Backroom" are blurry, we know that is still considered as a mistake). *When we see Ferb undressing, we see his underwear, when he stand up, his underwear became purple Continuity * This is also the second time Ferb has a long speech. The other was The Lizard Whisperer * Patricia said that her friend's song, Wutchi Wutchi Witch, is nonesense. Similar to the song, Gitchi Gitchi Goo from Flop Starz. Allusions Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: Buttons was vanished by a fire in the fireplace just like Harry Potter did in the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Stuart Little: Stanley mentioned that he saw a white mouse studying in his school. Kick Buttowski: Kick Bottleski is a spoof of Kick Buttowski KFC: UFC (You Fried Chicken) restaurant is a spoof of KFC. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Sangster as Ferb Alyson Stoner as Isabella (cameo) Ashley Tisdale as Candace Caroline Rhea as Mom Paul Butcher as Issac Grand-Marina Alyson Stoner as Isabella Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dr. Doofenshmirtz Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Troy Baker as Adam Verlean Tara Strong as Haily Verlean Mae Whitman as Patricia Verlean Camilla and Rebecca Rosso as Florence Verlean Tress MacNeille as Buttons Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Darrelle Jed Montojo as Neurollet Finshcher (speaking cameo) Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:User:Patricia Verlean